Muerdeme
by JULIETH NOBUNAGA
Summary: Integra cae bajo el encanto de Alucard ¿Que hará? La imagen de portada es de una bella artista rusa- Twiter: ElkRvH@Mary42779484 Este Pequeño One Shot esta dedicado para ella (Hey Mary, if you read this, I want to tell you that this One-Shot is dedicated for you. I'll traduce this coming soon)


**Hola queridos lectores antes de empezar la lectura unos avisos:**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing le pertenece a Kouta Hirano.**

**La imagen de portada es de una bella artista rusa- Twiter: ****ElkRvH Mary42779484**

Este Pequeño One Shot esta dedicado para ella

(Hey Mary, if you read this, I want to tell you that this One-Shot is dedicated for you. I'll traduce this coming soon)

* * *

**MUÉRDEME**

Estaba íntegra acompañada de su fiel sirviente vampiro (quién le rogó que lo dejara ir con ella) haciendo acto de presencia en una velada que exigía vestimenta de gala, organizada por uno de los allegados de la reina. Únicamente por cuestiones de diplomacia y nada más. Ya era más de la media noche e integra en ese poco pero sustancioso tiempo al ver al nosferatu tan arreglado y como todo un caballero decidió aceptar para sí misma que el vampiro le atraía muchísimo e incluso admitió sentir lo que nunca jamás se imaginó: amor por él. Obviamente todo esto surgió con el pasar de los años desde que lo vio por primera vez en la mazmorra donde lo halló dormido, hasta el instante en el que se encontraba junto a él sentados en una mesa muy bien arreglada con mantel de seda, acompañados de una champagne. La señorita como buena mujer mimada, quién lo tuvo todo y nadie le negaba nada, tomó el valor de declarar de una manera muy particular sus sentimientos al pelinegro, quién también le había confesado sus sentimientos por ella tiempo atrás, cosa que ella no quiso aceptar ni asimilar sino hasta esa misma noche. La dama para lograr su cometido optó por salir del lugar junto al Conde ,sin que nadie de la alta sociedad acumulada en ese salón se diera cuenta y sospechara de que tenía algún tipo de relación amorosa con su extraño sirviente, ya que suponía que sería gravemente juzgada (al menos en ese instante).  
Una vez fuera del recinto, la rubia decidió dirigirse con Alucard hacia el frondoso jardín que tenía aquella casona del anfitrión de la reunión; y entre flores y matorrales por fin soltó lo que tenía que decir:

—Alucard muérdeme — exclamó ella.  
—¡¿Qué dices?! — preguntó el vampiro.  
—Que me claves tus colmillos… en mi cuello. Bebe mi sangre, convierteme en tu condesa — dijo ella con un tono un poco desesperado.  
—¿P-por qué?— dijo extrañado él.  
—¿Acaso no era ese tu más grande deseo? Pues te lo voy a cumplir...—  
—¿Es una broma o estás muy borracha mi querida ama?— volvió a preguntar en tono de burla el pelinegro.  
—!No es una maldita broma y tampoco estoy intoxicada! Estoy hablando en serio, Hazlo — aseveró la dama de ojos azules  
Alucard viendo la seriedad de su ama, borró la sonrisa ladina de su rostro para luego manifestar con la misma seriedad: —No puedo íntegra… tú eres de esos sueños anhelados que nadie quiere cumplir porque cuando se han realizado el deseo desaparece, además no quiero arrastrarte a un mundo de maldición, no quiero que veas lo que yo veo con estos ojos inmortales, no quiero que pierdas tu maravillosa y envidiable humanidad y lo más importante, no quiero que un día desees la muerte como lo hago yo — concluido lo dicho, él fijó la mirada hacia otro lado mientras se maldecía a sus adentros por rechazar tal regalo anhelado que jamás esperó recibir.  
—No seas ridículo Alucard tu y yo sabemos lo mucho que nos deseamos… obviamente jamás te lo iba a decir con bombas y serpentinas, lo que sucede es que está vez mi feminidad me pide a gritos sentir el amor que dices tenerme; esa es mi única razón, y si este amor viene acompañado de sufrimiento pues me quedarán muchos días para lamentarme, y si hablamos de humanidad, yo hace mucho la perdí cuando decidí quitarle la vida a alguien por mantener la mía. Muérdeme y hazme tu mujer, es una orden…— dictaminó la señorita

— Eres tan caprichosa, pero ese es uno de tus defectos… no, una de tus tantas virtudes que más me encanta. Déjame aclararte que la satisfacción de un momento no se compara con la de toda una vida y con esto me refiero a que si vas a tomar esta decisión tienes que tener claro que será para siempre además se supone que tú y yo nos amaremos todos los días de nuestras absurdas existencias cosa que dudo mucho que suceda, porque cabe la posibilidad de que términos odiándonos… Del amor al odio hay un sólo paso de distancia— aclaró el rey de la no vida.  
— ¿A qué le tienes miedo Alucard? ¿De pronto será a que deje de amarte?, ¿Temes que me aleje de ti o simplemente termine odiando nuestro destino? Déjame decirte que todo esto solo sucederá si tú lo provocas o lo permites pero si tienes en tu mente la claridad de que nuestro vínculo se mantendrá créeme que siempre será así sin importar cuánto tiempo o tribulaciones tengamos que afrontar.— explicó la dama.  
— Efectivamente tengo miedo de todo lo que mencionas, pero lo que más temo es que lo que estás sintiendo en este instante sea algo pasajero o un simple momento de debilidad, cabe recordar que esto fue lo que me sucedió a mí, yo simplemente no quise aceptar la hora de mi muerte por la obsesión de no querer perder ni siquiera ante la parca, a esto lo llamo debilidad y por esa simpleza ahora soy un monstruo y la huesuda se burla de mí a lo lejos sin piedad.—  
—Tienes razón querido mío, y lo que diré sonará muy cursi y ridículo y será extraño para ti escuchar esto de mi, pero el amor puede resultar más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, por supuesto no será rival para la muerte pero en nuestro caso no existiría ella si no la dejamos acercar, así que tendríamos todo a favor...— reflexionó la rubia.

Alucard quedó en silencio pensando en todo lo que dijo aquella hermosa mujer que tenía en frente y que siempre quiso tener para él. Nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil amar a alguien…nunca creyó que iba a amar a Íntegra Hellsing. El vampiro la apreciaba tanto que no le cabía en la cabeza que su amada sufriera o pasara un mal rato, pero también la vida, el destino o incluso Dios mismo le estaba ofreciendo lo que más deseó en esos últimos años, el amor de la mujer quien lo tenía esclavizado tanto física como sentimentalmente. Aunque para él todo esto parecía un arma de doble filo, lo que más anhelaba era complacer a la dama y permitirse disfrutar un poco de ese capricho.  
—¿Y bien Conde?— volvió a que interrumpió los pensamientos del nosferatu.  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres y sientes exactamente Íntegra?.  
— Quiero que me muerdas y me conviertas en tu mujer. Todo esto es porque siento algún tipo de aprecio y gusto hacia ti conde… lo que quiero decir es que me gustas mucho… La verdad no es tan fácil de explicar.  
— ¿Eso que sientes podría ser amor Íntegra?  
— Pues Y-yo… S-Si, yo siento amor por ti, y sé que es así porque jamás había sentido algo como esto, es inexplicable, y se siente hermoso...

— Si es así como lo dices y lo quieres entonces valdrá la pena mi Lady, así que con todo el gusto del mundo te convidaré para que me acompañes a caminar en un mundo de incertidumbre y mi nuevo objetivo será complacerte en todo lo que pidas, y por supuesto te haré mía porque yo también te amo Íntegra.

Íntegra y el Conde se fundieron en un beso apasionado mientras la luna llena los iluminaba, Alucard poco a poco fue bajando por el cuello de su amada besando y lamiendo anunciando la pronta mordida que traería a la no vida a su futura Condesa.

Fin.


End file.
